pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- Celebi Hey, do you think it would be alright if we split the Celebi page into two separate pages? One for the fourth movie and one for the thirteenth movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:32 November 16, 2015 (UTC) :If I may butt in, I agree as they aren't the same. Ellis99 VII & VIII 23:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean create two separate ones? If you know what I mean?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, separate articles. I agree with you, since they are different. Utkar22 09:54, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images I started to screenshot IL031, and did it of starting 5 minutes. I clicked around 45 ,and have already posted around 15. Do you think I should add more, since you said somewhere that 20-24 pictures for an episode is fine. :Well, whats the problem in having a lot of images? I have clicked a lot of them, and maybe we can create a separate article for that. Utkar22 09:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Link There is a problem on Diantha's anime page as the link to XY068 isn't showing properly. I've looked to see what the problem is but I can't figure it out. It possibly might be due to the fact that there isn't a "XY068" link (I think?). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Oshawott man what happen with images from ash oshwhat aasdsd 20:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots How do you take them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :How do you do screenshots? Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What's the program called? (sorry for disturbing what your doing) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for telling me ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:07, November 19, 2015 (UTC) sorry to make you problem for my edited page and orry for the signature i dont realy understand to put my signature Old names I'm going to make disambigs out of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudspirit14 This user has been copying Serena Pokémon images and text from Bulbapedia and placing it on the Serena (anime) page. - PokémonGamer 19:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello!Lko2 (talk) 02:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Manga templates I'm going to sort them as the colours will only appear if the arc is stated when the template is in use. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like links for regions will have to be removed to make the colours appear too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm also going to change the colours of each region on temps to match the colours of temps used for each region. I.e. Kanto = a peachy colour. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm also going to update AnimeCharacter too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Both are done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sure I can ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Added. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) User Sly keeps uploading those gifs still. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I think you should go through the candidates for deletion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion How about you block Sly permently because if you unblock that user again, it will add renamed pictures again. Just a theory.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For that ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Can you do something about that user, he did it again to my user page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Pokemon titles I think you should have a conversation with Dragon as she puts the Japanese Pokemon title on Pokemon pages of Pokemon owned by trainers. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ETP I'm going to prepare character pages from ETP by the way. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. I like doing this (thought I just say this) ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC) What's ETP?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:59, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :ETP means The Electric Tale of Pikachu (or Tales) and I've done all the character pages from the manga too L. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:29, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::We're also doing separation of nicknamed Pokemon too now as X just agreed to it to me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Serebii. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:15, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Stats I'll do the Legendaries for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:26, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:29, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::To let you know, an amount of Pokemon had their stats change upon Gen VI. http://www.serebii.net/xy/updatedstats.shtml. ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay but it's just that I feel that the other generations stats should be put up too. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V Generation VI- Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:44, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do the ones you've already done that have updated stats. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I've actually changed my mind since that (sorry) and I've decided to use tabber, so it keeps it inline with other sections that have tabber. Example: Stats Generation (depending on when introduced)-V= |-| Generation VI-= Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC) X would prefer if the temps were used horizontal as it takes up room vertically. So, I've used col temps to make them horizontal. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Spaces I've created new places for renames on Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and Cyrus' pages. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Essentia Pokemon I was thinking... I know that you renamed Pokemon owned by Guile Hideout to Archie and I was thinking... Should Pokemon owned by Emma as Essentia be renamed to Emma. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:34, November 28, 2015 (UTC)